familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mandya district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Karnataka | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Bayaluseeme | subdivision_type3 = Division | subdivision_name3 = Mysore Division | established_title = Established | established_date = 1 July 1939 | founder = | named_for = | parts_type = Talukas | parts = Mandya, Malavalli, Maddur, Nagamangala, Krishnarajpet, Pandavapura, Srirangapatna | seat_type = Headquarters | seat = Mandya | government_type = | governing_body = | leader_title = Deputy Commissioner | leader_name = B N Krishnaiah IAS | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 4961 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1761718 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Kannada | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | iso_code = IN-KA-MA | registration_plate = KA-11 | blank1_name_sec1 = Sex ratio | blank1_info_sec1 = 1.015 ♂/♀ | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 61.21% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Mandya Lok Sabha constituency | blank1_name_sec2 = Climate | blank1_info_sec2 = Tropical Semi-arid (Köppen) | blank2_name_sec2 = Precipitation | blank2_info_sec2 = | blank3_name_sec2 = Avg. summer temperature | blank3_info_sec2 = | blank4_name_sec2 = Avg. winter temperature | blank4_info_sec2 = | website = | footnotes = }} Mandya District ( ) is an administrative district of Karnataka, India. Mandya District borders on the south by Mysore District, on the west by Hassan District, on the north by Tumkur District and on the east by Ramanagara district. The district was formed in the year 1939. The main town is in Mandya District is Mandya. As of 2001, the district population was 1,763,705 of which 16.03% was urban.India Census Map Etymology Mandya district gets its name from the city of Mandya which is also the headquarters of the district. Geography Mandya district is located between north latitude 12°13' to 13°04' N and east longitude 76°19' to 77°20' E. It is bounded by Tumkur district to the northeast, Ramanagara district to the east, Chamrajnagar district to the south, Mysore district to the west and southwest, and Hassan district to the northwest. It has an area of . The administrative center of Mandya District is Mandya City. Rivers Mandya District has five important rivers: Kaveri River and four tributaries Hemavathi, Shimsha, Lokapavani, Veeravaishnavi. Administrative divisions Mandya district consists of 7 taluks grouped under 2 subdivisions. The Mandya subdivision comprises Mandya, Maddur and Malavalli taluks and the Pandavapura subdivision comprises Pandavapura, Srirangapatna, Nagamangala and Krishnarajpet Taluks. Economy The Economy of Mandya district is based on Agriculture. The main crops grown are Paddy, Sugarcane, Jowar, Maize, Cotton, Banana, Ragi, Coconut, Pulses (predominantly horse gram and to some extent tur, cowpea, green gram, black gram, avare), Vegetables etc. Transport Roads Mandya district has an extenstive road network. NH 48 and NH 209 passes through the district. The road network in the district includes of National Highways, of State Highways and of Major district roads. Railways Mandya belongs to "South Western Railways" of "Indian Railways". Mandya has many railway stations which are listed below:http://www.southwesternrailway.in/swr/bng_med_facility.jsp Demographics According to the 2011 census Mandya district has a population of 1,808,680, roughly equal to the nation of The Gambia or the US state of Nebraska. This gives it a ranking of 263rd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 2.55 %. Mandya has a sex ratio of 989 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 70.14 %. Gallery Image:Melukote Cheluvarayaswami temple.JPG|Cheluvnarayanaswami temple, Melkote, Karnataka Image:Melukote Cheluvarayaswami mantapa.JPG|''Mantapa, Cheluvanarayanaswami temple, Melkote, Karnataka Image:Lakshminarayana Temple at Hosaholalu.jpg|Lakshminarayana Temple'',Hosaholalu, Mandya District, Karnataka Image:Panchalingeshvara Temple at Govindanahalli.jpg|Panchalingeshwara temple, Govindanahalli, Mandya District, Karnataka Image:Mallikarjuna Temple at Basaral.jpg|Mallikarjuna temple, Basaralu, Mandya District, Karnataka Image:Ceiling sculpture in Panchakuta Basadi at Kambadahalli.jpg|Panchakuta Basadi, Kambadahalli, Mandya District, Karnataka image:NarasimhaSwamy_Temple.JPG|View of Lord Narasimha Swamy Temple, Melkote, Mandya District, Karnataka Notable people *Ambarish - Popular Kannada film Star, and a Member of Parliament. *S M Krishna -The Minister for External Affairs, Govt of India. Former chief minister of Karnataka state & former Governor of Maharastra state. *A N Murthy Rao - Author and translator. *Nagathihalli Chandrashekhar - Kannada film director. *M.K.Kempasiddiaha-Founde of Ananda & social education trust *Divya Spandana - Popular South Indian film actress. *M.N.Singaramma Dr. - Writer of Philosophical Books in Kannada and Hindi *Sridhar Rangayan - Filmmaker - Director / Writer of internationally acclaimed films *B. S. Yeddyurappa - Current Chief minister of Karnataka. He was born in Bukinkere village in the district. The B in his name stands for Bukinkere. *Madegowda- farmer MP and Protester References External links *Official website of Mandya district *Map of Mandya District *Mandya District profile *Mandya City Council -Mandya District at a glance Category:Districts of Karnataka Category:Mandya district